


Futa and Other Sexual Works

by Volupta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Tags May Change, excessive amount of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupta/pseuds/Volupta
Summary: A bunch of futa and other sex stories.  I will take requests with any kink, and I mean ANY kink, at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/any-writing-requests
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Futa and Other Sexual Works

**Author's Note:**

> request works at  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/any-writing-requests
> 
> Have fun reading you nasty sinners ;)

Zoya is an ordinary futa girl. She lives in a world where futas are allowed to get away with most things, including public indecency. Today, january 4th, is her birthday, and she plans to wish for a very special birthday present from her mom

Waking up, she yawned and felt a throbbing coming from below. Her cock was extremely hard unsurprisingly, most likely from the wet dream she had been having. Her dick reached a foot when soft and a foot and a half hard, and was currently leaking precum like a fountain. Her bed around her hips was soaked with precum as well.  
She grabbed it with one hand, not being able to grasp the whole thing around, and started jerking off. With every movement upwards, precum spurted out, and every movement down exposed her cock’s juicy throbbing purple head. She kept jerking her huge fuck stick, moaning softly as pleasure flowed through her. Finally, she felt the knot that was building unfurl, and cum shot from her dick, hitting the ceiling and dripping onto her bed. She shot cum for a solid two or three minutes, groaning the whole time. It dripped onto her bed and hips, covering her bottom half with white fertile sludge.

She panted and she came down from her orgasm and looked at her mess before getting up. Her fuck stick had become flacid and was flopped down against her thigh, still leaking a bit of cum. Her mom would clean it up, she knew. She always seemed so happy to clean up after Zoya’s jerk off sessions. She wiped the baby batter off her hips and legs, finally getting dressed for the day. She chose a cute short skirt and pink satin underwear that showed off her bulge, and put on a low cut crop top that her large H-cup tits were popping out of. She was so excited for today! She was finally 18 and that meant that her options for places to jerk off were tripled. Now that she was an adult, she could finally fuck and jerk off in public places. Minors were only allowed to have sexual interactions where no other adults were, only other minors, and vise versa with adults.

Zoya set off out of her room and walked down to the kitchen where she saw her mom. She was an older woman with large tits and a rounded ass normally in jeans, named Marina. Marina was slightly overweight, though most of that weight went to her thighs and breasts.

“Mama! I’m 18 today!” Zoya exclaimed happily, already thinking about the day ahead of her. Her mother smiled, continuing to cook breakfast

“Is it now? I had forgotten!” Marina chuckled, her shoulders bouncing. Suddenly, Zoya looked down, thinking, then speaking up.

“Mama? Can I ask something for a birthday present?” She asked hesitantly, fiddling with her skirt. Marina plated breakfast, setting three plates down on the dining table.

“Of course, sweetie, what is it?” Her mother responded, looking at her kindly.“Well… Since I am 18 now, I’m allowed to… to have sexual actions with adults, right?” She asked. Her mother smiled, knowing where this was going.

“Yes, that is true”, Marina said. Zoya bit her lip, grinding her bulge into her hand, already feeling herself start to get hard again.

“Can… Can you give me a birthday blowjob while I eat breakfast, please?” She said hopefully.

Her mother chuckled and undid her baking apron, setting it aside, saying, “Of course, I would be happy to make my little girl happy”

Zoya gasped and hurriedly sat down, flipping up her skirt and letting her half hard cock spill out of her panties. Marina slipped under the table, licking her lips as she stared at the stiffening dick like it was her favorite meal. As Zoya went to take her first bite, she felt her mother lick the underside of her cock and shivered, moaning softly, quickly stuffing scrambled eggs in her mouth to stifle the sound. Her mother was holding the shaft, licking lines up to the head and slurping up the precum that dripped out.

After a few more minutes of licking and jerking the big meat stick, she enveloped the head with her mouth, barely able to fit it in her mouth. Her eyes rolled in her head at the musky taste and smell. Zoya was gripping her fork with a death grip as her own mother was shoving her dick in her mouth, moaning and groaning with her head thrown back. She had been imagining this interaction for years, and it was even better than she had ever dreamed. She just hoped she didn’t cum before she was ready.  
Marina gagged on her daughter’s dick, trying to fit more into her mouth. Soon enough, she had half of it in her throat, moaning like crazy around the fuck meat. Jerking her hand around the shaft and moving her head up and down, she could feel precum being spurted down her throat into her stomach and she thought back to her husband’s dick. He was so small compared to her daughter, only 6 inches, while her daughter’s cock was three times that size, and still growing. He also produced so little compared to what she’s already seen, and tasted. Then again, it wasn’t surprising. Futa girls were known to be huge and produce an unreasonable amount of liquids, and their smell was known to bring the strongest men and women to their knees.

Marina shook off the thoughts, slowly moving her head off of the dick and slurping down the precum that lingered. Taking off her pajama top, she wrapped her breasts around her daughter's meat stick, looking up at Zoya’s pleasured face. Zoya was moaning and watched her mother fuck her own tits on her daughter’s cock. She loved it. It was enough to push her over the edge.

“M-Mama! I’m going to cum!”, She shouted out, clenching her hands. Marina kept fucking her breasts up and down the cock, saying, “Cum on mommy’s tits and face!”

Zoya did as she was told. Off-white baby batter slashed onto her face and chest, and on the underneath of the table. It dripped over her breasts onto her thick pajama-covered thighs and onto the floor. Zoya groaned loudly as her orgasm went on for a while, longer than it during her morning jerk off session.  
She panted after she came down from her orgasm and looked at her cum-covered mother, who was licking the cum off her fingers. She wiped off any cum that landed on her legs and looked at the clock. She was late for school. She stood up quickly and headed for the door.

“Bye mama! Thank you for the birthday blowie!” Zoya shouted as she ran out the door to run to school.


End file.
